


I Will

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [61]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Back Together, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round: RemixesOriginal Prompt:Ship/Character: Kuroo Tetsurou/Daishou Suguru or Sawamura Daichi/Kuroo Tetsuroo or Konoha Akinori/Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji (any combination)Fandom: Haikyuu!!Major Tags: NoneAdditional Tags:Getting back together, college AUDo Not Wants: NonePrompt:TIME: Three months after their break-upPLACE: The campus library





	I Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murphym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphym/gifts).



> Kuroo POV

Three months  
Three months without you  
And here you are

You said it’s okay to sit with you  
I wish it was like it was before  
The late nights  
The shared showers  
The lazy afternoons

But it’s not  
I have to leave

It feels like this week has been forever  
But it’s almost done  
And then you come back

And you ask for us to go back  
To the way things were  
But for us maybe that’s going forward

You say I wouldn’t take you back  
I will  
I will a thousand times if you just ask


End file.
